Forbidden Fruit
by ssj hotaru
Summary: Mimato They shouldn't be seeing eachother, so what is Matt doing waiting for her? please read and review.


Forbidden Fruit

Ssj_hotaru

            He shouldn't be here.  

            Matt looked around at the people in the restaurant, classy types in jewels and three-piece suits.  But they weren't the reason, it was the woman in the blue dress that was walking towards him, hips swaying seductively, long hair up, wet lips slightly parted, lids lowered over smoldering eyes.

            He _really_ shouldn't be here.

            He stood as she approached, watching her put one long leg in front of the other.  He pulled the chair out for her, gazing longingly at the top of her head as she took her seat, unable to keep his mind from running imaginary fingers through those silky strands, removing all the pins, seeing those thick chestnut tresses tumbling freely down her smooth, bare back.

            He took a deep breath and forced his hands to release the back of her chair so that he could return to his own.

            He shouldn't be here.

            He shouldn't be thinking like that.

            He shouldn't be doing this.

Neither of them spoke to the other as they ordered, but as they handed the menus over to the young waiter, he could almost feel her exasperation.

"All right, what's wrong?"  She demanded as soon as they were once again alone.  _What's wrong?_

"Now that's a loaded question."  He replied as he poured them both some wine.

"Ah."  The certainty in her voice bordered on impudence and Matt felt himself go taut.  She curled her left hand delicately around her wine glass and raised it slowly to her lips, the golden band winking yellow, like a caution light at a crossroads.

"He'll never know."  She whispered softly.

The same words, she always used the same words, and they worked so damn well.  

It was so easy to believe they could keep this up, meeting for an hour here, three there, maybe a whole twenty-four if her husband was sure to be gone.

But sooner or later, it would have to end.  

But not now. One more night, just one more night.

He lifted his wine glass to his lips, just to discover he'd already drunken it's contents, then he reached for the bottle to remedy that problem, but that was empty as well._  Well I'll be damned._  He ordered another one.  

She was watching him, her beautiful brown eyes seeing straight into his soul, filling him in a way that no other woman had.  God he loved her, he loved her more than he'd ever loved another woman, and she was already taken.  His eyes fell again to her wedding ring.  Just a plain gold band, you'd think a successful doctor could at least buy his wife a diamond.  

He looked at her, observing how beautiful she was, her smooth, creamy skin; eyes fringed by thick black lashes, dark, slanted brows, hair of chestnut waves that fell to her hips, low cut dress, a body to die for.  He had to have her, just once more.  

And suddenly, he couldn't wait.  He didn't want food; he wanted her, on the floor, on the kitchen table, the stairs, the bed if they made it that far.

He stood abruptly, her eyes watching him, knowing what he needed and needing the same.  He grabbed a passing waiter and thrust enough money to pay for their uneaten orders and then some before turning back to her and offering his hand.  She placed her small, fragile hand in his and he pulled her from the table, oblivious to their audience.  They collected their coats and waited for his car to be brought around.

They barely made it off the high way.  Parked beneath some landscape trees, they fucked with her back against the steering wheel and his seat reclined as far as it would go.

At his apartment, he took her against the wall, her shapely legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her nails digging into his lower back under the shirt he'd yet to remove.  He was burning up.  Lust, anger, love, hate.  All mixing to push him to a place close to violence, an edge where only the pleasure mattered, nothing else.  When he came, it was shattering.

Afterward, they slid to the floor, entwined, and held each other.  She lifted her right hand and ran it through his hair, watching the way it sprang back into position, he mirrored the gesture, her hair wrapping itself around his fingers.

"Love me Matt."  She whispered.

And he knew he would, because as many times as he told himself that this would be the last time, he recognized that he didn't have the strength to walk away.

"Mimi."

**********

**I'm Not Strong Enough to Say No**  
**Black Hawk  
**  
_  
__The sign says "Do Not Touch" - you're out of bounds  
You're forbidden fruit, don't come around  
It says don't make plans 'cause on your hand  
Is a promise made to another man  
  
'Cause when you're around my defenses go down  
Feelings get stronger, looks get longer  
The closer you come, the weaker I get  
If it ain't happened now just ain't happened yet  
   
So please, please, please go  
I'm not strong enough to say no  
Please, please don't stay  
I'm not man enough to walk away  
Please, please pass by  
I can't resist you even though I try  
So please go, I'm not strong enough to say no  
  
The sign says "Slow Down- Slippery Ice"  
You've got dangerous curves, don't think twice  
It says "Not For Sale", you're spoken for  
Just take your heart and walk out the door  
  
'Cause when you're around my defenses go down  
Feelings get stronger, looks get longer  
The closer you come, the weaker I get  
If it ain't happened now just ain't happened yet  
  
So please, please, please go  
I'm not strong enough to say no  
Please, please don't stay  
I'm not man enough to walk away  
Please, please pass by  
I can't resist you even though I try  
So please go, I'm not strong enough to say no  
  
Don't say I didn't warn you, don't say you didn't know  
Don't wait 'til it's too late and then try to go  
The closer you come, the weaker I get  
If it ain't happened now, just ain't happened yet  
I'm beggin' you  
  
So please, please, please go  
I'm not strong enough to say no  
Please, please don't stay  
I'm not man enough to walk away  
Please, please pass by  
I can't resist you even though I try  
So please go, I'm not strong enough to say no_


End file.
